


【蝙超】瞥见黑夜 by Carzla

by lucelucid



Series: (k)nightfall 译文 [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Submissive Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 一些片段，关于骑士和他的记者，以及那些他们最好在夜色掩盖下做的事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: (k)nightfall 译文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	【蝙超】瞥见黑夜 by Carzla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [glimpses into the (k)night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103533) by [carzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla). 



> 所以一年多以后，我又回到了这个PWP的系列。这个系列的第三部只是想在灵感来的时候写一些随意的片段，而且是从布鲁斯的视角写，不是像前两部那样从克拉克的视角。完全从单独视角来写其实对我来说有些挑战，不过说实话，我也不能100%确定所有东西最后都会是布鲁斯视角的。但是，好吧，至少开头部分是的。(而且，很明显，我对片段的理解仍然是8K+单词......简直了)
> 
> 对于新读者来说，我建议先阅读第一部和第二部，尽管你可以把这篇作为一个单独的PWP来看，前两部仍然为角色奠定了一些基础，它们也给这个系列定下了基调。有个小小的警告，出于我希望塑造这篇同人的方式以及创作者的权利，我没有把所有提及的东西都打在tag里。所有的kink都被标记出来了，所以如果有什么东西让你不舒服，请随时退出。

克拉克总是令人赏心悦目，在持续几天处理维持地下帝国那些肮脏的事情之后，和他相处像是呼吸了一口新鲜空气。对于布鲁斯来说，发现那个在他领地周围打探，而且意外地非常接近真相的多管闲事的记者恰好是他喜欢的类型，几乎是出人意料的天赐的礼物。（深色头发、聪明，有着钢铁般的脊梁）更不用说他还有一种不正常的服从的倾向，等着被人开发。

布鲁斯从来没有如此高兴过，因为那个发现了他的记者隐藏一面的人是布鲁斯；因为他目睹着克拉克在他的照料下如何绽放，他成为了那个带领克拉克探索自己黑暗欲望的引路人。把克拉克完全按照布鲁斯的喜好塑造成一个完美的sub，令布鲁斯感到前所未有的愉悦。

克拉克现在的样子极其有吸引力，他被绑在椅子上，急促不安的扭动着，不停地喘息。成片光洁无瑕的皮肤裸露着，正等待布鲁斯去亲吻。他双臂被向后固定在椅背，双腿则被绑在椅子的两侧扶手上。这种束缚的方式使得布鲁斯可以毫无阻碍地欣赏克拉克的身体。最引人注目的，大概是他的男孩通红的、勃起的性器。因为未被满足的欲望而肿胀着，不停地流着水。克拉克今晚还没被允许射过，事实上，在此前的一周里，他都乖乖的没有碰过自己。布鲁斯很肯定，现在哪怕是最轻微的直接碰触那根哭泣的阴茎，都会让克拉克射出来，让他在高潮中止不住地颤抖。但是不，这不是布鲁斯今晚为他那可爱的小记者准备的计划。

布鲁斯继续漫不经心地探索他被摆成诱人姿势的男孩。肿胀的性器下方就是克拉克放荡的后穴，而布鲁斯之前已经好好地、彻底地使用过它了，现在它正被肛塞紧紧地填满，把布鲁斯之前射进去的精液堵在克拉克的身体里。就像这个好色的男孩喜欢的那样。但毫无疑问，这仍然是一副美丽而挑逗的画面，克拉克的穴口被有着布鲁斯标志的肛塞撑开，不容错认地宣示所有权；皮肤因为布鲁斯激烈的操弄被磨成了泛着红艳的粉色，润滑和精液的混合物湿漉漉的反着光。克拉克的穴口含着肛塞，仍然微微翕张着，像是渴求更多刺激。如果他的男孩被绑缚的位置有任何一点借力的可能，布鲁斯非常确定他那喂不饱的、没耐心的男孩都会试图把填满自己的肛塞吞下去，希望能借此刺激前列腺射出来。尽管那个画面无疑令人非常愉悦，看着克拉克专注地扭动屁股，试图满足自己放荡的身体，那也不是布鲁斯为他的饥渴的小荡妇准备的计划

那些都不是。今晚布鲁斯会把他的目光放得更高。克拉克的手臂被反绑着，迫使他的身体微微向前拱起，胸肌完美地挺立，展露出乳头。他的乳尖没有任何保护，恰好处于适合布鲁斯折磨的最佳位置，因为早前布鲁斯操克拉克时玩弄过仍然有些红肿。他还能记起拉扯其中一侧乳头时，克拉克收缩着夹紧了他的鸡巴，放荡的哭喊从克拉克的口中迸出。布鲁斯一直知道克拉克有对敏感的奶子，他一直很享受把这对乳头玩弄成诱人的红色，听着克拉克痛苦与欢愉混杂的哭喊。

今晚他想要做得更过分一点。今晚克拉克只有靠被玩弄胸部射出来才能得到释放。考虑到他平时那么敏感，布鲁斯确定克拉克可以做到的。这只是时间和耐心的问题，而他们有一整夜的时间来完成。

布鲁斯斜靠在克拉克的椅背上，他穿着剪裁无可挑剔的西装，与克拉克赤裸的身体形成了鲜明对比。克拉克仍然在轻微地喘息着，慢慢从快感中平复下来，虽然他一直没办法达到高潮。他的欲望仍然灼热而强烈，但没有布鲁斯触摸他高热的皮肤，他勉力让自己稍微远离高潮的边缘。布鲁斯感觉到了那被他唤醒的微弱的颤抖，于是一只手占有性地游走过克拉克的侧脸，直到他握住了男孩的下巴。

他把克拉克的脸倾斜到他想要的角度，在他的男孩的耳边低声说，“抬头，孩子。看看镜子里的自己。”

克拉克身前有一面被刻意放置的全身镜，布鲁斯注视着其中他们的倒影。在他的命令下，克拉克抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔放大。他们的眼睛在镜子里短暂地对视了一会儿，然后克拉克移开目光去执行布鲁斯的命令。布鲁斯知道他的男孩在镜子里看到了自己的身体被放荡地展示着，他看到自己被捆绑着，暴露在外，完全无法掩饰那强烈的唤起。克拉克的脸涨得通红，双腿本能地试图合拢却无法做到，因为他的腿被紧紧绑在了扶手上。

“先生! ”克拉克不好意思地呜咽着，但他没有办法移开视线，因为布鲁斯的手掌坚定地逼迫他面朝镜子

这仍然让布鲁斯有点困惑，为什么他的男孩还是那么容易感到害羞，但那也是克拉克不可否认的魅力的一部分。布鲁斯非常享受推动克拉克跨越自己的边界，享受他在开始时的羞愧与无所适从，然后他害羞的小男孩会逐步变成一个贪图享乐的荡妇，为了到达高潮大声地、不顾廉耻地乞求布鲁斯对他做一切下流堕落的事。毕竟克拉克几乎享受任何形式的羞辱*，而布鲁斯只是好心地确保他意识到了这一点。

*原文“Clark had a humiliation kink a mile wide”克拉克对羞耻play的癖好有一英里那么宽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

“不可以，眼睛盯着镜子，”他温柔而坚定地责备道。“没什么好害羞的。我只是在向你展示你真实的自己，一个不知羞耻的、好色的荡妇，应该时刻保持赤裸，随时准备被使用。”

他松开了克拉克的下巴。听话的男孩因为布鲁斯粗鲁的言语，脸上泛起了一层粉红色，但蓝眼睛仍然盯着镜子里他们的样子。没什么好否认的，因为克拉克知道他说的是实话。克拉克确实是一个好色的小荡妇，他的职责就是在任何需要的时候服侍布鲁斯，而且克拉克会毫无疑问地，对任何一个他的后穴能服务布鲁斯阴茎的机会，表达最大的感激之情。克拉克需要被提醒他的位置，而今天，布鲁斯觉得自己大发善心，他用有教养的方式做了这件事。

“今晚，你将见证你的身体到底有多么放荡，而且你将永远不会忘记。”

“是的，先生。”

布鲁斯的双手沿着克拉克的脖子下滑，勾勒出紧紧围绕着男孩喉咙的项圈。那上面的徽章标志和克拉克穴里插着的一模一样，只是稍微小了一点。有如此显眼的一对标志，没有人会误会克拉克属于谁。克拉克自己显然很喜欢这幅样子，因为尽管没有其他刺激，他的性器还是明显地抽动了。布鲁斯很满意这个小荡妇的热情和不加掩饰的反应，他把手往下滑，直到手指逐渐勾勒出克拉克鼓胀的胸部。 听到男孩呼吸中细微的停顿，布鲁斯的动作停了一瞬，然后紧紧握住克拉克的乳肉，但是谨慎地避开了乳尖，开始有节奏地揉捏他的双乳。

“嗯......先生......”克拉克呜咽着，眼皮低垂，一种温柔的快感充满了他。

布鲁斯看着镜子里男孩以一种下流的方式，急切地把自己的胸乳推到布鲁斯手中；看着随着他每一次亵玩，都有更多液体涌出男孩湿漉漉的龟头。他的淫荡的小男孩很喜欢布鲁斯的双手放在他的奶子上。当布鲁斯最终玩弄到那两颗一直被刻意忽略的乳头时，克拉克会更喜欢的。

“真是个好色的小家伙，男孩。你看到自己的阴茎了吗？只是因为我揉你的奶子，你就变得更湿了。”

他能感觉到克拉克颤抖着，气喘吁吁地回答道: “是的......但是那......那感觉很好，先生......非常好......”

“什么感觉很好，孩子? ”

“你的手......”

“我的手? ”

“你的手掌放在......”

他的男孩挣扎着用语言表达他所享受的对待，一阵红潮涌上了克拉克的脸和他的胸脯。但布鲁斯知道他能做到的。他用手揉捏着饱满的、发红的乳肉，看着克拉克呻吟起来，脸颊因为快感放松下来，嘴巴张成一个下流的圆形，乞求着被坚硬的鸡巴填满。

“哦...我的奶子...你的手放在我的奶子上...感觉...好极了...哦... 

“乖男孩。并不难说出口，不是吗? ”

他继续揉弄克拉克的胸乳，一步一步慢慢靠近诱人的乳头。性唤起让克拉克的乳尖紧张起来，硬硬的挺立着，只等待布鲁斯来折磨它们。克拉克随着布鲁斯指节的挤压而呻吟和呜咽，尽管他的眼睛还按照指示盯着镜子，他的目光已经迷蒙地涣散了。布鲁斯很肯定克拉克没有预料到接下来的部分。

没有任何警告，他的指间夹住克拉克两侧的乳头，狠狠地捏了一下。克拉克猛的抽动着想挣脱束缚，他的下身又涌出了一股前液，后穴夹紧了插在里面的肛塞。他惊讶之下响亮的哭喊对布鲁斯来说仿佛音乐。布鲁斯等到克拉克的身体放松下来，靠在椅子上，然后再次折磨他毫无保护的乳尖。他像弹奏什么乐器一样逗弄着克拉克的乳头，有时同步，偶尔停下来揉捏或拉扯其中一侧，让克拉克无法预料到接下来会发生什么。每一次触摸都让克拉克在他的手心下优美地歌唱。呻吟、哽咽和呜呜声混合成了一种色情的旋律，毫无疑问，他的男孩正在忍受一种快乐的折磨。

“呃! 太...哦! 太...太多了...先生...求...求你...停下来...! ”

克拉克开始抗议对他乳头残酷无情的对待，但他贪婪的身体不会说谎。他的脊背在被绑缚的情况下尽可能地弓起来，把他的乳头朝布鲁斯邪恶的双手探去。克拉克想要更多，多得多，远远超过他的言语想要让人相信的程度。

“骗子，看看你是怎么把你的奶子推向我的，嗯? ”

他看着克拉克睁开含泪的眼睛，那双眼睛之前不知道什么时候颤抖着闭紧了。他知道克拉克看到了自己的样子。他的男孩低声冒出一句轻柔而羞愧的“我没有”，但是完全无法否认自己仍然朝着布鲁斯的手掌摇晃着胸部，默默地追寻着对他敏感的乳头更多的刺激。

“你知道我不喜欢说谎的人，男孩，”他说，声音压低发出危险的咆哮，并且无情的狠狠旋转克拉克脆弱的乳头来强调他的话。

这一次，克拉克痛苦地叫了起来，自他开始玩弄男孩的胸部以来，第一次试图从布鲁斯身边躲开。但布鲁斯不容动摇。他坚定地抓住克拉克的乳尖，保持着同样强烈的压力，让克拉克无用的挣扎进一步加剧疼痛，作为惩罚。直到克拉克终于安静下来，他才松开手。克拉克的蓝眼睛含满了泪水，他咬着下唇忍住了更多的抽泣。

布鲁斯对着镜子打量起他调皮的男孩。克拉克的乳尖变成了诱人的红色，在男孩略微肿胀的胸乳上挺立着，布鲁斯知道他们一定因为残留的疼痛而颤动着。但他也知道他的男孩享受这种程度的疼痛，克拉克的勃起一点也没有消退，进一步证实了这点。他被忽视的性器表面涂满了前液，滴到他的屁股上，让会阴也湿漉漉的闪闪发光。是的，他好色的小男孩确实是一个受虐狂，喜欢一点点痛苦来配他的欢愉。布鲁斯确信，今晚结束之后，克拉克绝对会渴望他的乳头在未来受到凌虐。

“我很抱歉，先生......”克拉克喘过气之后哽咽道。

令布鲁斯高兴的是他的男孩被调教得很好，知道自己什么时候犯了错，而且会主动及时道歉。但这还不够。

“仅仅道歉是不够的，”他说，声音很严厉。

“对不起，”克拉克重复了一遍，然后又补充道，“请让我补偿你，先生。我愿意做任何事。 ”

啊，那些是危险的字眼。但布鲁斯预料到了他的男孩会这样说，因为他总是急于为任何轻微的过错赢得布鲁斯的原谅，急于取悦他。

“我会让你遵守的，荡妇。”这些话既是承诺，也是威胁，而布鲁斯打算兑现它。

他离开了男孩去拿一些装备，让克拉克在羞愧和内疚中反省。布鲁斯真正需要的东西并不多，但他还是不徐不疾的画了好一会儿。他回去的时候克拉克会乞求他的惩罚，即使男孩不知道这会带来什么后果。当布鲁斯终于觉得他已经离开他的男孩足够长的时间后，他回到了克拉克被绑着的地方，把挑出来的玩具放在一张靠墙的桌子上。确保即使有镜子的反射，这个角度克拉克也绝对看不见。布鲁斯确定他的男孩知道最好不要偷看，但是他不想让克拉克在时机成熟之前发现他为他准备的计划。

“我非常非常抱歉，先生。”

克拉克在镜子里和布鲁斯对视，如果布鲁斯不是一个铁石心肠的罪犯，他一定会因为克拉克脸上哀求和悔悟的表情而动摇。但他是，而布鲁斯不打算那么轻易地放过他的男孩，如果一部分原因仅仅是因为他自己黑暗的欲望，因为他想要看到克拉克被过度刺激淫荡的乳头而崩溃，那就这样吧。

“请用您认为合适的方式惩罚我，先生。”

“哦，我正打算这样，”布鲁斯回答。“告诉我，小荡妇，过去一个星期你有没有摸过自己的性器? ”

“没有，先生，我没有。你告诉我不要这样做。”

“你的后穴呢? ”

“也没有，先生。”

“你的奶子呢? ”

克拉克又一次脸红了，但是他摇了摇头。“没有，先生......我......我通常不那样......”

“很好，不过你现在一定很饥渴，不是吗? ”

“是的，先生......我是如此饥渴......我真的很想射出来......”

“我会让你射的，”布鲁斯低声说，然后邪恶地翘起嘴角。“但你只能靠被玩弄淫荡的乳头射出来。”

他看着克拉克的眼睛睁大，然后逐渐变深，一阵颤栗涌过他放荡的男孩的全身。是的，克拉克喜欢这个主意——如果布鲁斯没有看错他的话，他绝对爱这个主意——即使这意味着他有可能在没有得到满足的情况下结束这个夜晚。但是对于像他的克拉克这样喜欢受虐的小荡妇来说，这只会让他更兴奋。

“是的，先生，谢谢你，先生。”

“好孩子。”

鲁斯伸手去拿第一个玩具，把它们举起来展示给克拉克。两个扁平的夹子悬挂在连接的银链上。这次他选择了一些简单的东西，只是想让克拉克感受到夹紧乳尖的持续压力，而不是另一个锯齿状的乳夹，那个玩具会让他被狠狠咬上一口。布鲁斯确保克拉克好好看了一眼夹子，然后才让它们在男孩的双乳间，在他的乳沟里上下滑动。克拉克很大声地吞咽了一下，然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一直盯着这个玩具，似乎没有意识到他看起来是多么渴望被这个乳夹玩弄。但布鲁斯全都注意到了，他迫不及待想看到，当他饥渴的小荡妇终于尝到玩具的味道后，会发生什么。

“你知道这些是什么吗? ”

“乳夹，先生。”

“很好，”他赞扬道，“你觉得我该拿它们怎么办? ”

克拉克咬着下唇，微微垂着头，但是说话时仍然把胸乳送了出来，“请把它们用在我身上，先生。夹在我的......奶子上。”

听到这种真挚的恳求，布鲁斯得意地笑了笑，开始逗弄克拉克的乳晕，用夹子绕着敏感的乳肉旋转，享受着男孩拼命压抑的颤抖和急促的呼吸。他知道克拉克正在努力支撑自己，防止乳夹咬住他敏感的乳尖，但他不会这么轻易放过他的男孩。布鲁斯用乳夹轻轻弹着红肿的乳尖，几乎是在拨弄它们，享受着从克拉克嘴里抑制不住流淌出来的欲望的旋律。克拉克完全沉浸在快感之中，除了对乳房的触摸之外，什么也感觉不到，而这正是使用乳夹的最佳时机。

当它完全夹住克拉克的乳头时，布鲁斯被给予了一幅不可思议的挑逗的美景。克拉克的整个身体收紧了，嘴唇张开，发出下流的呻吟，然后开始在绑住他的绳子里疯狂挣扎。克拉克的屁股徒劳地在空气里抽动着，他红肿的性器湿漉漉地拍打在小腹上，在光滑的皮肤上留下一道前液的痕迹。他的小穴再一次有节奏地绞紧了肛塞，布鲁斯想象着他的鸡巴插进去的感觉会有多么美妙，他要在克拉克包裹住他的时候再做一次这个。克拉克的身体颤抖着，似乎在试图逃避乳头上无情而不可避免的压力，使得连接夹子的银色链条在灯光下摇摆闪烁，把人们的注意力吸引到他肿痛的、被夹住的乳尖上。他那可怜的、不知所措的男孩似乎无法控制自己的动作，徒劳地尝试着减轻灼热而敏感的皮肤所受到的冰冷金属的挤压。他从来没有比现在这样看起来更美味，如此适合布鲁斯把他操成一团糟，操到无法思考，湿漉漉的被精液覆盖。

“...先生...先生...哦...先生...!呃...先生...”

克拉克此时语无伦次地喃喃自语，发出肆意而下流的哭喊，仿佛处于恍惚状态，大声呼唤着他的主人。布鲁斯很高兴看到克拉克因为这个简单的对待变得有多么神智不清；很高兴看到乳尖被夹住后，他的男孩变得如此放荡而混乱，一心只想着主人，无法思考任何别的东西的。他确实把他的好色的小荡妇训练得很好。

“嗯......看看你，像个绝望的妓女一样呻吟，就因为你的乳头被夹住了......真是个下流的小荡妇，对吗?”

“哦，是的......是的，先生......”

“你是什么，孩子? ”

“一个荡妇......嗯......一个下流的荡妇......一个绝望的妓女......噢......”

“好孩子。”

然后布鲁斯挑起那条精致的链子，拉了拉。克拉克崩溃地大哭，声音如此之大，如果他们不是躲在布鲁斯的地下游戏室里，他能肯定整个街区都会知道克拉克正沉浸在性爱的快感中。前液流得到处都是，他的男孩并没有真正高潮，所以这几乎让人印象深刻。但是他的小荡妇坚持的时间越长，对布鲁斯来说就越有趣。他一会儿拉链子中央，一会儿用力拉链子的一端，玩弄链子的紧缩，而且心知肚明这种收缩如何转化成克拉克敏感的乳头会受到的不同程度的疼痛。克拉克对每一个刺激都反应得很完美，同样漂亮地乞求宽恕。但是布鲁斯并不仁慈，克拉克说了他会做任何事情来道歉，而这对于布鲁斯来说远远不够。一点都不够。

“你喜欢一点点疼痛，不是吗，男孩？你的呻吟声总是那么动听，当我狠狠使用你的时候，你射了那么多。”

“我......哦......我......是的......! ”克拉克呜咽着表示同意，尽管他的脸因为他的行为羞愧得通红。

“没错，你喜欢我狠狠打你的屁股，是吗？我拍打你的屁股，然后不带套地狠狠操了你的后穴，你就完全疯狂了。”

克拉克明显地全身颤抖起来，这本身就是一个答案。但是他那顺从的男孩还是按照被教导那样，用自己的话回应道，“ ......是的，先生......我喜欢，先生。”

“好色的荡妇。夹子很疼，是吗？但看看你那可耻的阴茎。你这可悲的小家伙从来没这么硬过，嗯? ”

镜子里的克拉克看起来就像一个堕落的天使，他的胸前装饰着银色的乳夹，他那肿胀的性器看起来随时都可能爆发。他的小荡妇看着自己镜中的倒影，嘴唇张开，眼睛瞪得大大的，似乎不敢相信他看到的真的是自己。然而克拉克无法移开视线，他只能盯着自己，瞳孔放大，掩饰着他永不满足的欲望和激情。

布鲁斯又伸手去拿起夹子，当他的男孩挺起胸脯，露出渴求的乳尖供人玩弄时，布鲁斯得意地笑了。然而就在他的手指触到那条细细的银链之前，他停了下来，等待着，好奇地想看看他的男孩会怎么做。克拉克意识到布鲁斯在等他，他犹犹豫豫地咬着嘴唇，男孩知道布鲁斯对他的期望。但是他似乎还没有完全抛开他的体面，对于不得不说出自己下流而堕落的欲望感到尴尬。但最终，正如布鲁斯预料的那样，克拉克的渴求战胜了礼节这种无关紧要的东西。

“求你了，先生，求你了......虐待我的乳头吧。”

“你想让你的小乳头被玩到发疼吗，孩子? ”

“是的，先生......请......”

“你为什么想要那个，嗯? ”布鲁斯装出若无其事的样子问道。

“因为...因为我...”

“因为你是个喜欢疼痛感的小荡妇，是吗? ”

“我...是的，先生，求你了... ”

“说出来，”他咆哮着，想听到克拉克大声地折辱自己。“你是什么? ”

“我...我是...一个喜欢疼痛感的小荡妇，先生! 一个下流的喜欢疼痛的男孩! 求你了，先生...请让我的乳头被玩到发疼! 求你了! ”

啊，他的男孩最终挣脱束缚，让真正的自我获得自由的时候是那么美丽，那么迷人。那种无耻而放荡的行为配上他乖男孩的模样，简直让人无法抗拒。而克拉克越是绝望，越是被折辱，他恳求的样子就越美。

布鲁斯带着满意的微笑，实现了克拉克肮脏的欲望。他松开克拉克左侧的乳夹，听到他的男孩如释重负地发出嘶嘶声，然后立刻又把它夹到了那颤动的、过于敏感的乳尖上。克拉克抖动着，嘴巴张开，发出一声无声的尖叫。而布鲁斯在克拉克得以恢复之前，又在右胸上重复了这个动作。无缝衔接的冷酷对待带来了又一阵疼痛，让克拉克兴致高涨，叫得更大声了。他的身体无助地扭动着，疼痛和快感刺激着他的神经。

“哦，天哪......先生!!哦!”克拉克神志不清地呜咽着。“ ......谢谢......谢谢......你! 啊! ”

“真是个有礼貌的好孩子。”确实，他的男孩已经牢牢记住了布鲁斯的教导，而乖巧礼貌的行为应该得到奖励。

他松开乳夹，没有给克拉克呼吸的时间就啪的一声同时又合上，并用手指进一步按压被夹住的部位。这种带着疼痛的快感占据了他的感官，让克拉克尖叫起来。然后他断断续续感谢着布鲁斯像他要求的那样虐待他的奶子，这对布鲁斯来说简直是来自天堂的咏叹调。克拉克肿胀的性器又涌出几股前液，在克拉克小腹的凹陷处汇聚。他的男孩已经积压了这么多，他最终射精的时候会是个壮观的景象。但现在还不行。布鲁斯还没玩够。他用力最后扯了扯银链，等克拉克从最后一次刺激中平复下来时，又给了他的男孩一个新的命令。

“张开嘴。”

克拉克的嘴巴立刻张开了，布鲁斯不能抗拒直接把手指全部探进那等待着的口腔的冲动。布鲁斯慢慢用手指操着他的顺从的小男孩的嘴，感受着克拉克喉咙里因为他而颤动的热情呻吟。他分开手指，想要看到男孩沾满口水的嘴唇在入侵下无力而色情地打开，围绕着他的指节。他继续用这种方式操那张下流地被扯开的嘴。克拉克的眼睛在快感下失去焦距，布鲁斯的手指持续深入，逗弄了一会儿他的男孩淫荡的喉咙。然后才抽出来，把手指在克拉克的脸颊上擦干。他的男孩因为这种随意而折辱的行径轻声呜咽，但仍然尽职尽责地张着嘴，因为布鲁斯还没告诉他可以阖上。布鲁斯赞许地笑了笑，把链子紧紧地上拉，一直拉到克拉克的下颌。随着乳夹以尖锐的角度向上拉扯着乳头，克拉克剧烈地喘息着，但仍然尽责地保持嘴巴张开，即使他的蓝眼睛里盈满了泪水。

“咬住，除非我允许你，否则不准让它掉下来。”

克拉克咬住了那连接乳夹的窄窄的银链，布鲁斯确定他咬紧之后，用手指勾起克拉克的下巴，慢慢抬高。一声痛苦的哽咽从克拉克嘴里流露出来，但他的男孩紧紧地抿住双唇，咬住那条银链；即使当铁链被拉伸到更尖锐的角度，更痛苦地拉扯他的乳尖时也是一样。他全心全意服从布鲁斯的每一条命令，这无条件的顺从极大地取悦了布鲁斯。

“别动，”他命令道，然后移开了手指，心满意足地看到尽管泪水已经涌出了那双蓝眼睛，克拉克仍然按照他的话做了。

布鲁斯从椅子后面走过来，以便看得更清楚一些。他仔细观察男孩的胸乳，克拉克的乳尖不再是他亵玩之前的圆润模样了。它现在被乳夹拉伸，因为充血而红肿，被银链拉起来，把克拉克的双乳扯成了和平时完全不同的色情形状。他的小荡妇这样子很漂亮，布鲁斯意识到这一点，拿出手机，开始记录他的男孩的堕落。

他确保拍下了克拉克饱受折磨、被过度拉伸的乳头的特写镜头，还拍下了克拉克是如何成为自己折磨的参与者。他的双唇间含着细细的银链，脑袋微微倾斜，让乳头在镜头前被完美地伸展。然后，以防克拉克忘记他是多么喜欢乳头受到凌虐，布鲁斯又拍了几张能完全展示克拉克欲求的身体的照片。重点特写了他的男孩流水肿胀的性器，乳头受到的残忍对待根本没有丝毫减弱它的欲望。

当他对照片满意后，布鲁斯打算继续朝着今晚的目标迈进。他谨慎地用小指在克拉克裸露的乳肉上滑动，由上至下。克拉克因为这羽毛般轻柔的动作在他身下轻轻颤抖，现在即使是最轻微的刺激对于他那可怜的小乳头来说也称得上是太过了。布鲁斯又重复了一遍这个动作，不过这一次，他只用指甲轻轻地刮了一下柔嫩的皮肉。克拉克的身体下意识剧烈地扭动着，但那只让他红肿的乳尖受到更多折磨，他在本能的动作下挣扎着，被迫拉伸了银链。布鲁斯看到克拉克使自己陷入永无止境的困窘时，感到了一种虐待式的快感。克拉克试图减轻一侧乳头的痛苦，却导致另一侧受到猛烈的拉扯，不得其所。由于克拉克无法停止这种给自己造成疼痛的反射，这成为了一个无休止的、带来折磨的恶性循环。他的男孩不知所措地抽泣着，大颗的泪水顺着他涨红的脸颊流下来，但是他那可爱的小荡妇从来没有想过把链子从嘴里放下，或者只是低下头来减轻乳头承受的拉扯。

看着他的男孩无助地折磨自己的乳头，迫切地想要解脱，结果却使自己陷入了更深的陷阱，几乎让布鲁斯想要就这样套弄自己射出来。他确信自己白色的精液会和男孩鲜红肿胀的胸乳形成一种精致而迷人的对比。但也许下次吧，他对这双漂亮的奶子还有更多的计划。

“愚蠢的小荡妇。你这样只会让事情更糟，”他终于开口，声音里装出一副失望的语调。“但也许这正是你想要的，不是吗？你好色又渴望疼痛。”

“先生......”他那可怜的、无所适从的男孩因为含着造成他痛苦的银链而口齿不清。湿润的眼睛恳求着渴望从痛苦中得到解脱。

布鲁斯看到他的男孩用那双生动的蓝眼睛甜蜜地乞求着，嘴角忍不住微笑起来。多么甜蜜的表情，让布鲁斯更想逗弄他的男孩，把他推得更远，一直越过他承受的极限。

“你想让它停下来吗? ”

“是的......先生......求你了......”克拉克央求道。

布鲁斯哼了一声，假装他需要认真考虑克拉克的请求。他缓缓踱步，直到他再次回到克拉克身后，在镜子里将他的小男孩一览无余。他有种直觉，如果那个直觉被证明是正确的，他想要最好的视角。然后他贴着克拉克，直接粗暴地拽着锁链，毫不留情地把两个乳夹一起从克拉克身上扯了下来。

如果布鲁斯认为克拉克之前的声音是在尖叫，那么和现在从他喉咙里发出的声响比起来就不算什么了。布鲁斯刻意的残忍行为先是把克拉克的双乳拉扯到了极限，让他疲惫的神经不堪忍受疼痛的煎熬，然后又突然被从一直持续不断的疼痛和压力中释放出来。这一切使克拉克的尖叫音调更高了，几乎到达了最高点。但布鲁斯更关注的是男孩压抑而未被碰触的性器完成的奇迹。突然间意外地结束了乳头受到的折磨似乎成了对阴茎的直接刺激。乳夹松开后，克拉克被推上了顶峰，他在没有被碰到前面的情况下高潮了。克拉克的性器抽动了几下，然后粘稠的白灼喷射出来，溅到空中，最后落到克拉克的小腹，他起伏的胸部，甚至他的下巴上。因为克拉克颤抖和抽搐的方式，还有一些斑驳地落在了他的大腿内侧以及镜子上。然后他的尖叫逐渐在全身涌动的痛苦和愉悦中变成了结结巴巴的抽泣，他那本就过于丰满的胸肌因为疼痛而肿胀，期待已久的高潮用快感充满了他的身体。这真是一个令人着迷的展示，完美刻画了他的荡妇的性堕落，正如布鲁斯所期待的那样。

在他的男孩高潮期间，布鲁斯对着克拉克的耳朵低声说着肮脏下流的赞美，称赞他是一个下流的喜欢疼痛感的婊子，因为被折磨奶子就射了出来。他告诉克拉克他是个多么听话的好孩子，在布鲁斯的命令下虐待自己的乳头。告诉他哪怕直到现在，克拉克嘴里仍然咬着那条银链子，因为布鲁斯没有告诉他可以放下来。真是个乖孩子，他的渴望疼痛的小荡妇，被调教得那么好。当克拉克的高潮最终平息下来时，他的男孩微弱地哭了，身体无骨般靠在椅子上。布鲁斯则很满意地拍了另一组照片，记录他的男孩在一次完美的高潮后的反应。

正如布鲁斯所预料的那样，克拉克火灼般肿胀的乳尖在他自己的精液对比下，看起来尤其色情。几道白灼围绕着男孩红艳的乳晕，完美描绘了男孩因为他被迫参与的那些离经叛道的行为，体验到了不顾廉耻的享受。更不用说这个荡妇射出了多少精液。克拉克高潮的时候总是会产生很多精液，经过一个星期的禁欲后，好像积攒的所有欲望都喷到了克拉克的皮肤上。最后，克拉克脸上那种高潮过后迷茫的表情绝对是神圣的，布鲁斯在忙碌的夜晚，没有时间和他罪恶的小男孩一起玩耍时，会喜欢重温这种表情的。

当克拉克看上去终于回过神来时，布鲁斯停下了那一连串下流的赞美，小心翼翼地取下仍然挂在克拉克嘴边的道具放到一旁。他肯定会再用到它的——或许会用到他拥有的其他夹子也说不定——用在克拉克身上，很多次。

“你喜欢靠乳头射出来吗，男孩? ”他问道，把克拉克的头抬起来，直视着他的男孩的眼睛。

“......是的......是的，先生......”克拉克含糊地回答。

他的声音因为尖叫变得有些沙哑，身体因为汗水和其他液体微微发着光。小小的，带着愉悦的微笑挂上他的嘴角，虽然乳头仍然是那么痛苦的红色，但是克拉克看起来简直像一只得到了奖励的小猫，因为胸部高潮幸福极了。

“射......射了好多......”他那可爱的小荡妇补充道，还傻乎乎地朝布鲁斯微笑。

他的男孩简直是一个不可思议的奇迹，已经能开心地看待他因为乳头被虐待而射出来这件事了。毫无疑问，布鲁斯认为说服克拉克在另一个晚上再来一次这种表演并不难——不是说克拉克有机会对他的主人说不。但是尽管如此，布鲁斯还是非常高兴他比其他人更早发现了他的珍宝般小记者。他会花时间把克拉克打磨成一个完美的小荡妇，任由布鲁斯用他喜欢的方式使用，任他生吞活剥。

“是的，你射了很多。”他同意了，用大拇指轻轻抚摸着男孩柔软的嘴唇，表示欣赏他的诚实。“你的阴茎几乎像个喷泉一样，甚至不需要被直接碰触。我觉得你比女性更喜欢奶子被爱抚。你不需要摸你的鸡巴来高潮，是吗? ”

“我...我...”

“回答我，男孩。”

“......是的，先生......我不需要......”克拉克低声说，好像轻声说出来就能掩盖那直白而不加掩饰的事实，掩盖他有一具不正常的、罪恶的身体，能够在不直接刺激的情况下达到性高潮。这就是为什么克拉克对布鲁斯如此有吸引力，而布鲁斯很乐意找到更多的方式向克拉克展示他的身体能够做出多少罪恶的行为，并且无疑会享受这些对待。

“好孩子，我的小荡妇。今晚你会继续做我的乖孩子，是吗? ”

这话让克拉克立刻真诚地回答道，“是的，先生。一直如此，先生。”

“很好，我还要你为我做一件事。”

“好的，先生! 你想要什么都可以，先生。”

“好孩子，现在，保持不动。”

布鲁斯从旁边的桌上拿起一个小小的黑色跳蛋，撕下一段足够长的胶带。他把冰凉的胶带贴在克拉克火热柔嫩的胸上，忽略克拉克不由自主地在振动器固定好时紧张起来，发出嘶嘶声的样子。然后他用第二个跳蛋在克拉克的另一侧乳头上重复同样的步骤。布鲁斯看着克拉克通过镜子里的反射盯着自己乳头上的振动器，好奇却无法理解，不禁得意地坏笑起来。克拉克的脑子里仍然被刚刚经历过的欢愉的浪潮所充满。好吧，那么他的男孩会大吃一惊的。然后，他用控制器把两个跳蛋调到最低档，满意地看着克拉克开始哭喊着，因为震动击中他过于敏感的乳头而颤抖不已。一阵欲望蛰伏在布鲁斯的小腹。

“啊! 先生......哦，先生！很疼......太快了......”

“是吗? 但你还是会为我高潮的，只靠这个，不是吗? ”

“不不不！先生......啊......！”当布鲁斯把震动调到下一档时，他的男孩迸发出痛苦的呻吟。

胸部传来的震动让克拉克的整个身体都在颤抖，已经过载的神经在短暂恢复期后没有办法处理如此多的刺激。克拉克的大脑几乎短路了，除了失控的呻吟和呜咽之外，他没有其他办法来回应布鲁斯，泪水又开始在他的眼眶积聚。克拉克哭的时候迷人到不可思议，但那只助长了布鲁斯内心的黑暗，让他渴望迫使他的男孩哭得更甜美。而尽管是在这些令人窒息的相互矛盾的感官下，克拉克心里的某个部分一定也知道他自己对这种全新刺激的真实感受：他疲软的性器又开始鼓胀起来。他的男孩确实喜欢这样，这就是布鲁斯需要的全部证据。

布鲁斯随意地调整着跳蛋的档位。他偶尔调到最低档，给克拉克一种得以喘息的错觉，然后又毫无警示地直接推高两档，贪心地欣赏着克拉克在剧增的刺激下尖叫发抖。他扭动着，手臂徒劳地在绳结里挣扎，却根本无力逃脱感官的刺激。克拉克的穴口吮吸着肛塞，紧张地抽搐，几乎像是企图把他吞得更深。这昭然的迹象表明他那贪心的小男孩已经开始渴望更多来自穴口的刺激了。尝过插入式性爱的黑暗快感后，一晚只被阴茎填满一次已经不能满足克拉克的胃口了。如果不是他今晚计划要让克拉克只靠被玩弄乳头射出来，布鲁斯一定已经把那个塞子拔掉，插入他的性器代替了。他会感受到克拉克丝绒般柔软紧致的甬道包裹着他疯狂地抽搐。

“我漂亮的小荡妇，”他赞扬道，同时关掉了振动器，让他的男孩得以集中精力听到他接下来的话。“你要像这样射出来，因为你的奶子感觉太好了，明白吗? ”

“......呃......呃......是的......啊......明白了......先生，哦......!”

克拉克开口确认后，布鲁斯立刻把跳蛋重新打开，直接调到了最高档。克拉克的声音因为呻吟太久慢慢变得嘶哑，脊背也不自觉弓了起来。因为克伦克的姿势，他的奶子随着跳蛋的上下弹动变得更明显了。布鲁斯又找到了乳夹，把它们拿过来，用冰凉的金属沿着克拉克颤抖的乳头边缘轻轻刮擦。下一刻，克拉克抖得四分五裂，嘴唇因为晕乎乎的快感无声地张开。乳白色的液体从他的性器顶端喷了出来，随着克拉克身体的每一次抽搐和缩瑟而四处飞溅。布鲁斯情不自禁地把手指塞进克拉克张开的嘴巴里，塞进那个诱人的、因为高潮而松弛的洞里，只是模仿着他更想用鸡巴对克拉克做的那些事。克拉克被这突如其来的入侵吓得屏住了呼吸，但他只能被动地接受这样的对待，他甚至连吮吸布鲁斯指节的力气都没有了。但是没关系。布鲁斯非常享受克拉克这种高潮后的状态，当他把手指从男孩嘴里抽出来时，他知道了自己想要以何种方式结束这个夜晚。

克拉克的性器彻底排空了，他安静地向后靠坐着，裸露的皮肤上覆盖着粘稠的精液。布鲁斯又让震动多持续了一会，贪婪地沉浸在克拉克柔软而快乐的呻吟里；享受着这些呻吟和呜咽最终变成了可爱的、抽泣着的乞求，恳请布鲁斯对他高潮后过度敏感的神经仁慈一些。当他终于满足于男孩不知所措下断断续续的恳求后，布鲁斯关掉了振动器，看着克拉克像被抽了线一样彻底倒在椅子上。克拉克的眼睛半睁着，漂亮的蓝眼睛变得无神而失焦。当布鲁斯小心翼翼地把跳蛋从他的乳头上扯下来的时候，克拉克只是无力地颤抖着。他看上去像是连大脑一起射出来了，脑子被操成了一片空白。自己的两次释放使得白灼落到了他的胸部、小腹和下阴，显得惊人的放荡。有些甚至从他的肌肤上滑落，覆盖了他的会阴。如果布鲁斯仁慈一点，他会可怜克拉克，给他点时间恢复。但布鲁斯不是一个善良的人，而克拉克早就应该知道把自己置于骑士的掌控之下，并且承诺愿意去做任何事会有什么后果。

布鲁斯迅速的移开了镜子，给自己留出活动空间。然后他站克拉克面前，他的乖男孩因为高潮和过度刺激几乎失去了反应，但看上去的样子仍然太过美味，而不能免于在今晚结束之前被狠操一顿，好好使用的命运。布鲁斯的自控力远远超过了他的真实感受，他把剪裁考究的白色裤子解开了一点，只刚好够把他坚硬的性器从束缚中释放出来。在他射在了克拉克紧致的屁股里后，他的男孩放荡而诱人的举止已经足够让他再一次硬起来了。而目睹他的男孩两次只靠被玩弄奶子就射出来几乎把布鲁斯逼到了高潮的边缘。他从桌上抓起润滑，敷衍地给自己涂上，只是要确保它能轻易滑进克拉克的甬道深处，而不是为了给他的男孩提供任何安慰。克拉克下流的穴早就学会了适应他的尺寸，在第一次被好好操过之后，就能整晚只靠屁股里残留的精液和润滑把他吞下去。他揽住克拉克的腰把男孩的屁股抬高，这样那个已经准备好随时被使用的屁股就有了一个更好的角度，可以让布鲁斯把肛塞拔出来，也更方便他的顶弄。布鲁斯漫不经心地把肛塞扔到旁边。克拉克的穴口因为塞子被拔掉而翕张，好像要抓住它不放，急切地拒绝变得空虚。所以布鲁斯满足了他的愿望，迅速而精确地一次挺身，用他自己的鸡巴填满了那个色情地缩瑟着的穴。

随着布鲁斯把自己埋进了克拉克的身体里，天鹅绒般的湿热触感包围了他，他在克拉克甬道里留下的精液和润滑发出了响亮的挤压声。妈的，克拉克的穴里感觉比他之前还要柔软热情，这太难以置信了。以后的夜晚里，布鲁斯需要构想出更多机会，在克拉克已经被内射之后再操一次他的男孩。或许在不久的将来他可以试验一下，他贪心的小男孩屁股里可以含多少精液。

克拉克温顺地接受了这突兀的插入。只有一声敏感而轻微的惊叫让布鲁斯确切地知道，他那半醉半醒的男孩感觉到了屁股又被人操了。

“吃下去，男孩，你知道你想让我的阴茎再次插进你的屁股里。”

克拉克呜咽着，脑袋迟钝地垂下来，靠在椅背上，但并没有反驳布鲁斯的话。

布鲁斯本就接近了，现在他加快节奏，专心追逐自己的高潮。他无情地干进克拉克松软的穴里，逼迫男孩偶尔发出可怜的小声呜咽。克拉克被动地躺在那儿，毫不抵抗，乖乖地让他的屁股像一个被好好调教过的荡妇那样被使用。大多数时候布鲁斯喜欢更投入的性伴侣，但是今晚，看到克拉克在操过他前列腺时除了微弱的抽搐和呜咽外什么也做不到；被捆绑过的身体甚至疲惫到无法再被唤起，哪怕他的男孩绝对爱极了屁股被阴茎操弄的感觉......这一切比平常更搅动起了布鲁斯的性欲，驱使他更接近自己的高潮。布鲁斯更猛烈地抽插了几下，有节奏地把克拉克无力的身体干进了椅子里，感觉到了自己的高潮正在迅速逼近。他发出了一声低吼，更快地把自己捅进他心甘情愿的小男孩的穴里，确保每一次抽插都钉住了克拉克的前列腺。克拉克的穴肉因为前列腺被戳刺而虚弱地收缩着，提供了恰到好处的摩擦和挤压，让布鲁斯越过边缘，达到了一次最令人满足的高潮。克拉克微弱的呜咽像甜美的蜂蜜一样回荡在布鲁斯耳朵里，他断断续续说着太多了，于是布鲁斯好心地在他体内又留下了一堆厚厚的精液，再次把他的荡妇打上了烙印。

当他的呼吸平复下来，快感的余波淡化成从容的低鸣后，布鲁斯从克拉克的穴里抽身，把他性器上残余的精液和润滑在克拉克大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤上擦干净。他把自己塞回裤子里，欣赏着他的男孩那个红肿的、被操狠了的穴口。因为没有任何阻挡，他的精液开始从湿漉漉翕张着的穴口里流出来。布鲁斯最后拍了一张照片纪念今晚的活动，确保他捕捉到了那些诱人到让人流鼻血的色情元素：克拉克无意识地流着口水的嘴角、失神的蓝眼睛、红艳的乳尖、身上斑驳的白灼，以及那被好好使用后张着小口的后穴；新鲜温暖的精液从里面流出来，和那些已经在克拉克皮肤上干涸的白灼混在一起。

总而言之，布鲁斯对今晚的进展尤为满意。他等不急下一次把他好色的小男孩逼到极限的机会了。每一次他们出格的性冒险，克拉克都能给他最美丽的结果。但在下次见面到来之前，他只能用新拍的照片满足自己了——或许还有藏在镜子后的摄像头拍到的他的宝贝男孩乳房高潮的视频。

&&&

布鲁斯设法把两个人都放进浴缸清理时，(他为了确保能够舒适地容纳两个成年男人的体型而定制的浴缸) ，克拉克开始从半昏迷状态清醒过来。如果他把克拉克的项圈取下来，让克拉克恢复一些他的能力的话，事情可能会容易一些。但布鲁斯喜欢有机会宠爱克拉克，尤其喜欢看到克拉克在一次扮演结束后放松愉悦的神情。更不用说克拉克自己也坦白过他不希望那么快就取下项圈，因为他显然喜欢他们的“活动”总会给他留下的，这种挥之不去的愉悦的疼痛感。  
布鲁斯愿意在任何事上纵容克拉克，（他们在一起之前布鲁斯就总是这样做了。在开始那极度艰难的对峙过后，他们最终竟然还能在一起，有时候布鲁斯仍然会觉得这是个他难以消化的奇迹）而这个要求如此轻易就能被满足，他看不出有拒绝的必要。他温柔地洗掉克拉克胸前干涸的精液时，克拉克扭动了一下，用鼻尖蹭了蹭布鲁斯的脖子。

“嗯......布鲁斯......”

布鲁斯在克拉克的额头上吻了一下，低声说，“我在，你感觉怎么样? ”

“很好......还有一点刺痛? ”克拉克回答道，虚弱地指着他的胸，然后他的手扑通一声重新落回水里，好像这个动作耗费了他太多力气。“但还是......真的很好......”

克拉克像一只猫一样懒洋洋地伸着懒腰，把自己深深埋进布鲁斯的胸膛，让他自己舒服一些。但那不经意间也让布鲁斯注意到了克拉克仍然泛红的乳尖。说真的，如果他比现在年轻十岁，只是看到这个就足以让布鲁斯迫不及待地再来第三次了。抑制住再次玩弄它的诱惑几乎是一项艰巨的壮举，但他还是勉强做到了。他今晚已经让克拉克经历很多了。

“我很高兴。”他继续给克拉克打泡泡时只说了这么一句。

“......我们以后能再来一次这个吗？”

布鲁斯忍不住坏笑起来。正像他猜测的那样，克拉克非常非常喜欢被玩弄他的乳头。“你喜欢这个，是不是? ”

尽管克拉克没有看到他的表情，他的语气一定泄露了自己，因为他的肚子被克拉克的手肘打了一下。“是的，我喜欢，就像你说我会喜欢的那样，没必要听起来这么得意洋洋。”克拉克责备道，但自己也在微笑着。

他们心满意足的沉默着，布鲁斯喜爱地吻了吻他的脖颈，而克拉克把自己交给了布鲁斯照顾。然后克拉克微微移动，在布鲁斯的怀抱中转过身来，使得一些水从浴缸里溢出。

“让我也帮你清洗一下吧? ”

现在克拉克面对着他，布鲁斯轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇，然后摇了摇头作为回应。今晚的活动非常剧烈——现在他们的扮演已经不再那么激烈了——布鲁斯希望克拉克只是享受被好好照顾。

“没关系，”他说，“放松点，好吗? ”

在克拉克进一步抗议之前，布鲁斯用一个缠绵的深吻分散了他的注意力。当布鲁斯沾着泡泡的手沿着克拉克的脊沟一路抚摸到他的臀缝时，克拉克在他的唇齿间喵喵叫着，然后无力地靠在布鲁斯怀里。他让克拉克仍然专注在接吻上，同时小心翼翼地探进穴口，把手指伸进去清理甬道里面。

克拉克喘着气，挣脱了那个吻。“嗯......布鲁斯，我......我自己可以......”

“嘘，让我来。”

为了确保克拉克会顺从，布鲁斯刻意按压着他的前列腺，克拉克像融化了一样靠着他喘息着呜咽，所有的斗争都在那声呜咽里冲出他的身体。布鲁斯知道克拉克的抗议就要结束了，他继续自己的照料，动作十分小心，考虑到克拉克的身体还那么敏感。

过了一会儿，当克拉克喘过气来的时候，他在布鲁斯的脖子上嘟囔道，“这是作弊。”

布鲁斯轻轻拂过克拉克的卷发，在他的太阳穴上吻了一下。“你知道我并不总是按规矩办事。现在闭嘴吧，让我给你清洗一下。”

END


End file.
